


Why'd You Go?

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [27]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Runaway, rikey is so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Mikey ran away. No one knew why until he came home.





	Why'd You Go?

He couldn’t sleep. Ray laid in the bed of his empty house, hand resting on the empty space beside him. Mikey had been gone for too long…more than a month now. No calls, no texts, nothing. He had completely vanished. 

Ray was brokenhearted. He didn’t think he’d done anything wrong. Mikey and him had been closer than ever, happier than ever. Well, Ray had been at least, but Mikey seemed like he was too. He was smiling more, he was always cuddling and kissing and telling Ray how much he loved him. Then he was just…gone. 

As much as Ray wanted to blame himself, he kept telling himself it wasn’t his fault because it wasn’t just him that was missing Mikey. Gerard, Mikey’s older brother, was absolutely crushed. He’d been on the police and searching himself for weeks to find his little brother. Had Gerard known about Ray and Mikey’s relationship, he’d probably be refusing to talk to him, but as of now, Gerard and Ray were trying to hold each other together in Mikey’s absence. Ray had actually been on the phone with Gerard that afternoon, but he’d been able to calm him into a nap. 

It wasn’t helping with Ray’s night, though. After picking at a dinner he didn’t even want to make, he’d watched something mindless and tucked himself in. He couldn’t sleep, though. Even with the steady patter of the rain on his roof, Ray couldn’t put himself to rest. He just felt so empty and stirred up, he knew he wasn’t gonna get any rest. Ray was seriously considered looking into NyQuil at this point.

Then there was a knock on the door. Ray made a face, sitting up. He half though he was just hearing things…but then there it was again. Ray pulled his robe on over his pajama pants, walking out down the hall to the main room. Maybe something had blown against the door during the storm.  
Ray walked to the door, flipping on the porch light and living room light on. Once he’d carefully unlocked his wood door, he peeked through the screen and…no.   
There’s no way. Sliding the screen door aside, Ray’s eyes widened. It was…it was him.

“You gonna let me inside?” Mikey’s voice was pretty small as he spoke. “It’s pretty wet out here…cold too.”

Ray pulled him into a tight hug immediately, almost just to see if he was real. Mikey hugged him back, his damp sweater and hair pressed into Ray’s warm, fluffy robe. It was a comforting, healing hug for both of them, something that had been very missed by both parties.

“Where…where have you been? Why did you go? Mikey, you scared me so bad.” Ray was still reeling.

“I know…I have a lot to tell you.” Mikey took his hand. “Let’s go in before we both get sick.”

Once they were inside, and Mikey was in some dry clothes, Ray and him were sat on the couch to have some coffee.

“So…you’ve been staying in Chicago this whole time?” Ray carried the cup over, handing it to Mikey.

“Yeah, with Pete and Patrick.” Mikey took a sip and nodded. “I just…I was going through a spot. I needed to get away.”

“Mikey, Gerard and I pretty much considered you dead by now.” Ray sat down beside him. “That…this was not okay.”

“I know, I’m sorry…I just…I was freaking out and in my mind it was rational.” Mikey set the mug aside. “I’m not gonna leave again, I swear.”

“Well good.” Ray put a hand on his back. “Although we may have to get that head of yours checked. How could you rationalize something like that?”

“To be fair, my DHA is being stolen by the little creature inside of me right now.” Mikey bit his lip a little.

“I…wait, what?” Ray’s brow furrowed in concern. “Mikey, are you okay? Do you have, like, a tapeworm or something?”

“Ew, no…no, nothing like that at all.” Mikey wrinkled his nose, then smiled weakly. “I’m…I’m pregnant, Ray.”

“Pregnant?” Ray looked Mikey over. “I…you’re pregnant.”

“Yeah, pregnant…with a baby.” Mikey nodded, looking into his eyes.

“I…is it mine?” If that was the reason he ran away-

“No, it’s yours, Ray,” Mikey promised. “I just…I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?” Ray held Mikey’s hand. “Mikey, I know it might not be in our plans to have a baby, not this soon, but…well this doesn’t change our relationship, not in that way.”

“You really wanna do this?” Mikey looked into in eyes. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to take care of the baby, Ray-”

“I want to take care of the baby, Mikey, and take care of you.” Ray reached up and brushed Mikey’s hair back a bit. “Not only do I have my Mikey back, but I’m gonna be a dad? Mikey this is…cool, really cool.” 

“Yeah…I guess it is pretty cool.” Mikey smiled and nodded. “We’re having a baby…together.”

“That’s my guy.” Ray leaned in, kissing his cheek. Or, he was aiming to kiss his cheek, but Mikey turned his head, giving him a real kiss instead. 

Ray was a little surprised, but he kissed back. Wow, he’d almost forgotten how amazing it was until now. Kissing Mikey was just…well there was nothing that could compare to the taste of his mouth, the feel of the soft, pink skin against his own. Ray was so glad to have him back, to be able to hold him and love him again. Now they were going to be closer than ever, having a baby!

Gerard…Ray almost forgot about Gerard. He pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Mikey looked up at Ray again.

“Mikey, I…well…what’s your brother gonna say?”

***

“Hold on, hold on…you’re pregnant?” 

Gerard was sitting next to Mikey on their sofa, Ray on Mikey’s other side. After a tearful reunion and some explanation, they’d sat down to just catch up a little. They’d cooled down a bit, and now that they’d been casually conversing for a while, Mikey decided it was time to drop the baby bomb.

“Yeah, I’m pregnant…it’s the main reason I took off.” Mikey sighed. “I’m sorry I took off I just…freaked out, y'know?”

“It…it’s Ray’s, isn’t it?” Gerard had connected the dots.

“Heh…y-yeah, it is.” Ray rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Uh…sorry.”

“You better take care of them, fro.” Gerard crossed his arms. “I will drop kick you into the next life if you give them anything but love and care and respect and-”

“Gerard, relax.” Mikey looked from Gerard to Ray, smiling. “We got this.”

“I trust you…but you know I’m helping too, right?” Gerard smiled.

“Of course you are.” Mikey bounced a little. “I’m already seeing you holding a world’s best uncle mug, and the baby wearing I love my uncle outfits and everything!” 

“Whoa, easy, Mikes.” Ray giggled and put his arms around him from behind. “Don’t want you to shake up the baby or anything.”

“Relax, love, they’re safe in there,” Mikey assured him, resting his hand on his tummy.

“God, but you’re still so skinny, Mikes.” Gerard shook his head. “We’ll have to feed you up. Lots of yummy foods for you and that baby to grow big and strong.”

“Not to mention pampering,” Ray added. “Foot rubs, back massages, baths and movie nights and-”

“Gah, okay, I get it!” Mikey squeaked. “Yikes…you’re smothering me.”

“Get used to it, Mikes,” Gerard replied, as he and Ray sandwiched him into a hug. 

“Yeah…it’s gonna be your life now,” Ray replied, peppering his head with kisses.

“Well…I mean….I’ll get used to it.” Mikey smiled and hugged Gerard back, just enjoying the warmth. He actually loved this…he was home, home with his family. It was almost too good to be true, and yet it was.

If happily ever afters did exist, that’s what this was.


End file.
